All Is Well
by SKaylor95
Summary: Edward is in the Army and is surprising Bella by coming home. although when he gets there she is gone. can anything go right for them?


**All Is Well**

The shrill cry of my daughter through a baby monitor woke me from my dreams of him. It had been eleven months of not seeing him and still, every night, I dreamt of his beautiful face. And don't get me wrong, I was extremely proud of him for serving his country but in all honesty I wished every day that he would come home to me. And wouldn't it be just my luck that I find out that I'm pregnant just a week after he leaves? Almost two months ago I had given birth to a six pound, eight ounce baby girl with her father's hair and eyes. Lillian Carlie Cullen was born in a hospital room, with her grandmother by my side, on November 3rd, 2009. Lilly had everyone—especially her uncles—wrapped tightly around her finger before she was even measured and cleaned. She would never want for anything in her life and I never had to worry about being able to find a baby sitter for her, but when I would wake up to feed her and look to the empty side of the bed I would always wish that he could be there too. He wouldn't tell me when he was coming home because he "didn't want me to be putting my life on hold and waiting for him" and that always made me angry. He could only call about once every three months and when he did the conversations would be brief and never got too deep. He knew about my pregnancy and I would give him updates on her size and how many times a day she would kick me but it wasn't the same. And when the day finally came for her to enter the world I was slightly panicked that he wouldn't be there. There were certain things that husbands were supposed to be there for, right? They were supposed to rub your swollen feet and tell you that you are beautiful when you look like a whale and hold their hand on your stomach for hours just to feel the little nudge that indicated that there was a life inside of you. And they were supposed to be there, looking at you through sleepy eyes at five o'clock in the morning as you get up to feed the baby.

I entered Lilly's room and looked down at her. Her eyes were filled with tears of hunger and I could smell that she would need to be changed as well. Sighing. I picked her up from her crib and placed her on the changing table. I made funny faced to keep her from squirming and when she was clean and had a new diaper on I placed her on my hip and trotted down the stairs. I placed her in her highchair near the counter and began preparing her bottle. I had been waning her off of breast milk slowly and she was now accustomed to a formula and water beverage every few hours. I placed a pot of water on the stove and waited for the water to boil. When her bottle was ready for my precious angel I swiftly moved over to where she sat and fed her.

Watching her eat was one of my favorite parts of my morning. She looked so much like Edward when she was eating. Even with a bottle between her teeth she smiled his crooked smile and the look of peacefulness on her little face reminded me of how much he was a part of her. Esme—Edward's mother—was coming over to babysit later so that I could go and get new clothes for Lilly. When you read the pregnancy books it doesn't tell you that babies grow quickly and rarely can fit into the same outfit twice. Despite the fact that her aunts, Alice and Rosalie, would never let her wear the same outfit twice, their insane amount of shopping actually helped out when I needed a new outfit. But Alice and Jasper had just gotten married and were away in Hawaii for two weeks and Rosalie had just landed a job as fashion editor at a high-class magazine so her supply of outfits that fit her was at a dangerously low level. Now considering that I didn't have much taste in fashion I was simply going for the necessities. It didn't have to be pink, it didn't have to have flowers of butterflies on it, it just had to fit and she had to be comfortable in it. Alice, on the other hand, had other plans. She had emailed me a list of things that I had to buy yesterday along with the note that I had to use the black credit card I had in my wallet. I didn't like to dip into the Cullen bank account even when it was requested so by Carlisle himself but before Edward left he had given it to me for "emergencies," as he put it. Now his definition of emergencies and mine are very different things. I used the card to buy the crib and to pay for gas at some points but according to Alice I was now supposed to use it to buy my daughter a seventy-five dollar t-shirt that she would grow out of in a week. He suggested that I use it to buy myself "something nice". Those seem like real emergencies to me.

I picked up Lilly and carried her back to my bedroom. This had become sort of a routine for her and me as the time went on and I was left husbandless in my very big house. I would wake up, change her, feed her, take her up to my bedroom and go back to sleep with her in my arms. I would wake up again around seven and take a shower, do my hair—does a quick blow-dry and putting it up into a ponytail count as doing my hair?—put on some comfy clothes and take her back downstairs to my office. I was a book editor and on my maternity leave I could just read and edit the books form home. Lilly would sit in her bouncy chair while I read the latest up and coming romance novel and then I would feed her. She would play with a stuffed dog while I checked my email and then I would change her. She would gnaw on a teething ring while a sent in my edited copy of the latest chapter and then I would bathe her. I would say that Lilly and I had a good routine. It would be better if I had my husband.

At around nine o'clock Esme showed up at my front door. He warm smile lit up the room as she took Lilly from my arms and started cooing at her. I threw her a smile, grabbed my keys off of the hook and headed towards the garage. The mall wasn't as crowded as I thought it would be and for that I was grateful but the overly perky sales lady at baby gap made me want to puke like my daughter did this morning. Her fake blonde hair didn't move as she showed me the array of pink shit that they had on display and when she would get excited about something you could see the places where he botox caused the skin of her face to pull. I smiled at her before telling her that I was just looking around and I began to meander around the store.

When I got to the cute assortment of baby shoes I had the strange feeling that someone was watching me. The store was empty with the exception of the blonde lady and her other blond friend behind the coulter so I shook it off. I decided on some nice little cotton shirts and some new little jeans for her before I headed to the coulter. I paid and headed out through the detectors when I had the feeling again. I looked around slowly and didn't notice anything out of place but maybe the feeling was that something wasn't right at home. I pulled out my phone and called the house. A big sigh of relief came out of my mouth when Esme informed me that all was well at the house and with Lilly but there was a certain edge of excitement in her voice that had me wondering if she was throwing another party or something of that nature. When I reached my car I went to pull my keys out but before I could even reach into my bag I cloth was placed over my nose and mouth and everything went black.

EPOV

As I stepped off the plane and onto the ground of my hometown I felt a sense of calmness spread over me. As if my body could sense her proximity I seemed to visibly and emotionally relax. I looked to my left at the crowd of people being greeted by loved ones and for a moment felt slightly jealous. But my resolve strengthened when I thought of my Bella. I didn't tell her of my tour coming to a close for fear that she would put too much effort into welcoming me home and worrying about me and not enough into herself and our child.

The thought of my baby girl brought on a whole new round of emotion for me. It hurt to know that my child had been born into the world without a father and that the first few months of her life had been lived without so much as a little shred of me but I was about to remedy that. In our last phone call I had learned the sex of my child and we discussed names. Rosalie—my sister-in-law—had helped Bella throughout her entire pregnancy and had her fear of blood not been an issue would have been there through the birth as well. So we decided to give her the first name of Lillian—Rose's middle name. Carlie was a mixture of Carlisle and Charlie—both grandfathers who's wisdom helped guide our lives. And the Cullen stood for me. Her last name showed everyone in the world that I was her father. It marked me as protector and guider and caregiver all with one single word. I so desperately craved to see both of my girls that it hurt so I quickly went off in the direction of the taxi line.

The ride home was long and taxing. It seemed that every traffic light or railway just had to be red or at a stand still. I just wanted to get home to my Bella. Was that too much to ask? I had been gone for nearly a year and now they were making me wait longer? How was that fair? But finally—finally—I reached the house in our small, quiet, neighborhood. The garage door was closed so I settled for the front door, but when going to unlock the door instead of being met with a locked door the door just swung out of my way. I would have t talk to Bella about safety and locking the front door. You never know when someone is going to come up from behind you and kidnap you.

BPOV

I awoke to the smell of dirt and the uncomfortable feeling of driving on a rough surface. I was having trouble figuring out where I was. Looking around I noticed that I was in a very large van with no carpeting or seats but simply had blacked out windows and a bottle of water rolling back and forth due to the shaking of the car. My arms and legs were free of any rope holding me hostage and for that I was grateful but when I went to reach for my cell phone I quickly found out that my captors were not, in fact, idiots and had taken it.

There was a murmur coming from the front of the van so I leaned my ear closer to the vent that separated myself from them.

"Are you sure that she wont remember? She has a baby for Christ's sake! How does someone forget that?" I heard one whisper to the man driving.

"I injected her with some stuff that I got from a friend. She won't remember anything," the other reassured. But I did remember everything. I had a beautiful daughter and a husband and a life and they were taking all of that away from me.

"Look, James," the guy in the passenger seat sighed, "why this girl? Can't you find someone else to steal? She has a family and a baby!"

"Jacob! If you cant focus or your little brain wont realize that this girl is my life too then you can get out here," James stopped the car, "She doesn't remember having a family or a life, and when she does get up we will tell her that she hit her head and that she is my wife and that she has no child to speak of, do you understand?" I assume that Jacob nodded because the van started moving again and I sat back against the wall of the van.

This couldn't be happening, right? I was going to be awakened by my daughter at five o'clock on the morning again and this will all be over. But I had a sinking feeling that this wasn't going to be over any time soon. The sudden stop of the van startled me out of my musings. I quickly closed my eyes and settled back onto the floor before the large back doors swung open to reveal the face of who I assumed to be James.

"Sweetheart, wake up," he cooed. Yuck! "We're here. Does your head still hurt? Come on you can get back into our bed," there was no way in hell I wanted to get into his bed! He crawled through the van to me and picked me up and my nose was assaulted with the smell of tobacco and the woods. Edward had always smelled of rain and sunshine and sweetness all at the same time and that was a stark contrast to the aroma that was quickly threatening to make me spill my guts. The swaying of his walk wasn't helping with my nausea either. He placed me on a lumpy mattress in a giant room filled to the brim with extravagant things that I would never need and kissed my forehead before he exited the room and locked the door.

As I took in my surroundings I searched for a phone. There had to be a phone in here somewhere, right? When, to my extreme disappointment, came up without a phone or a computer or even a postage stamp I sighed and went to the big door. The handle was locked as I had expected it to be and so I settled for knocking. After about three or four knocks I heard a key slide into the lock of the door and the heavy wood was out of my way. James stood there with a huge smile on his face and opened his arms for a hug. If I was going to play along I would have to pretend not to know anything of my past in order to get out. So I hugged him back while holding my breath and forcing a smile to appear on my lips.

"Oh, I'm so happy that you are awake! You hit your head pretty hard and then I was so worried! Do you feel sick?" I shook my head, "Are you hungry?" I shook my head, "Do you want to take a bath?" I nodded frantically. He escorted me to the large bathroom the was attached to the bedroom and started to fill the tub with hot water. I noticed an invitation was sitting on the counter and went over to read it. It read:

_Dear Sir and Guest,_

_We are delighted to invite you to the grand Ball of 2010. _

_It will be held on the seventh of January in the grand ballroom of the Palace Hotel. _

_Please dress in Black Tie attire and arrive at seven o'clock. _

_If you wish to attend send back the RSVP letter in the envelope next to your invitation. _

_Thank you for your time,_

_Mrs. Wathome._

The Palace Hotel was near to the hospital that Carlisle worked at. If I went I would be closer to town and I would be able to run!

""Um…." I started but realized that I wasn't supposed to know his name.

"James" he finished for me.

"Right, are we going to a ball?" I asked holding up the invitation.

"I would love to go to the ball with you! Now I can show off my wife! I'll have a dress made for you within the next day and you will be the most beautiful person in that room!" well I hadn't asked him to go to the ball with me but I guess that's what he heard.

"Um, great. Can I take a bath now?" I asked timidly.

"Do you want me to join you?" he asked in what he probably thought was a sexy voice but sounded more like he was about to throw up.

"No, it's uh…that time of the month…" I stammered.

"Oh, okay." With a look of disgust he left the room. I checked my watched and realized that it was the 5th already. I only had to endure the torture of this craziness until the ball in two days. I don't care how, or what it does to me, but when I leave the ballroom at the Palace Hotel I will not be leaving it on the arm of James.

EPOV

When I entered the house it was too quiet. I checked Bella's office but she wasn't there. I looked into the living room but she wasn't playing with my daughter on the couch. She wasn't in the kitchen making food to nourish herself and my child and she wasn't in the dining room arranging the tablecloth. I trotted up the stairs in hopes of finding my girls in bed asleep. But when I entered the master bedroom all I fond was an empty bed. I could hear the faintest sound of water running from down the hall so I walked quickly down the hall and to my favorite women.

When I entered the room and saw my mother bathing my daughter I was both filled with happiness and sadness. It appeared that my Bella wasn't home and that my mother was babysitting but all I could think about was the fact that the little girl in the tub had my eyes. Esme gasped and spun around while still holding my daughter in both of her hands and faced me. There were silent tears in her eyes that threatened to spill over at any second but she silently handed me my daughter.

My daughter was all wet and the water droplets on her skin were making my shirt wet but it didn't matter. Because the moment I looked into her eyes I knew that I couldn't love a child more then I did my beautiful daughter.

"Mom…" I started.

"Oh, my baby!" she cried and threw her arms around me and my daughter. It was very clear where Emmett goy his bear hugs from in the family at that exact moment, "Oh, you're safe! You're home! Oh, my baby!" she cried into my shoulder.

"Bell…" I tried again.

"She went to the store. She should be back soon…actually she should be back now." She glanced at her watch and wiped her eyes with a bath towel.

"Well, lets go to the living room. We have some catching up to do." I said and went down stairs.

BPOV

It was hard to coerce James into not trying to kiss me or touch me or have sex with me. Telling him that I was on my period seemed to keep him out of my pants and saying that I had cols sores managed to keep his tongue to himself but his hands were relentless in their exploring. He would pat my ass as I left a room and he would wind his arms around my waist before I could even tell that he was near and he always went for the boob grab. I always found it nice when Edward felt me up under the dinner table or when he would grab my ass from behind but when James did it caused the bile in my throat to rise and had me running for the nearest toilet. Edward had once said that I was a bad actor and for my stay with James I hoped that he was wrong. Because there would be nothing more horrible then for him to find out that I was faking and inject me with crap that actually does work.

The ball was only hours away and my nerves were on edge. I would have to wait to actually be inside of the Palace before I planned an escape. But for the most part it was pretty simple. Jacob had come to my room the night before and told me that he was on my side. It seemed that he thought that James had his wife being held hostage but a call from her the other night had cleared that up. I wasn't allowed a phone or a computer of any mail but I was allowed time with Jacob. But anyway. Jacob was going to get James plastered and distracted with another girl who was supposed to be attending the party before he gave me the signal. The signal was going to be Jacob brushing a finger across his eyebrow and nodding toward the door. He would steel the keys from the valet and I would drive back to my family. It was simple in theory but I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be that easy.

EPOV

It had been two days since my return and Bella had still not come home. We filed a missing person report with the police station and they had found her car and purse in the parking lot outside of the mall but that was as fat as we had gotten. I spent my days at the station with Bella's father trying to find a way locate her and I would spend my nights with my daughter just praying for her mother to come home. It was going to be a pretty tough night at the station so I had Rose stay with Lilly. Charlie and I were setting up a new surveillance system at the house and were monitoring everything from the station but there were some problems with the tech work. The day was quickly turning to night and the stars were beginning to become visible through the cloud cover but I had a really bad feeling about the events that were going to unfold.

BPOV

The dress was pretty enough. It was a dark green satin that hugged my curves well and the heels weren't too uncomfortable. My hair was neatly curled in loose waves down my back and I had minimal makeup on my face. When I exited my bedroom James was waiting for me in the hallway. He extended his arm and I begrudgingly took it. I shot a look at Jacob that said, "Tonight's the night," and proceeded to the car outside of the house.

The drive to the Palace was long and boring and James couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself. He would grope my boob or try and get a hand under my dress but I would simply swat his hand away and tell him that I wasn't in the mood. When we arrived at the Palace our door was opened by a man in a tuxedo and I was paraded down the isle way by James. Jacob followed close behind us and shielded the overly flashy cameras from taking our picture. The entire night I would sip champagne and watch James get completely drunk before Jacob shoved him in the direction of a leggy redhead and he gave me the sign. I walked to the door and traded Jacob my champagne for the keys and he slipped something else into my pocket. James' ID was in my pocket but for a reason that I knew nothing about. I simply smiled at Jacob and left the room. I walked quickly and quietly to the parking lot before I flashed the lights to locate the black car. But when I got to the car there was someone already there.

Laurent was our driver and a very nice man. He would smile at me and tip his had whenever he saw me but our interactions were short a brief.

"Laurent, James wants you to take your brake. You and Jacob should go and get some food or something because James isn't going to want to go home any time soon."

"Oh, pretty lady, you don't have to lie to me. I'm with you and Jacob. James is an evil man and you need to o home to your real family. Here, I'll drive you." He took the keys from my hand and stepped out of the car. When he opened the back door I slid in and buckled my seatbelt but then a thought occurred to me. Laurent wouldn't know how to get to my house. I slid back out of the car and walked around to the other side of the car and got into the passenger side of the car. Laurent sighed and got back into the driver's seat.

"Home," I sighed before telling him the directions to my house.

BPOV

We pulled up in front of my house at 9:47. All of the lights were on downstairs and I saw Rosalie's red car parked out front. I thanked Laurent for his help, got out of the black car, sighed, and walked up to the front door. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. I walked into the house but something felt off. I noticed the men's shoes on the floor and the laundry littering the dining room table and the extra set of keys hanging on the hook but all of the wouldn't add up in my head. I told myself that Jasper or Emmett was here and they had left that stuff or that Esme was cleaning the stuff out of pure habit and walked forward. Tears sprang to my eyes when I saw my daughter curled into Rosalie's embrace on the couch while watching Pretty Women.

I guess that Rose heard me because she spun around and threw a shoe at me.

"Hey! Watch it!" I said.

"Bella! Oh my god you're back!" she got up and ran at me.

"Yes, I'm back. I pulled my daughter out of her arms and simply smiled at her. It had only been a few days but it seemed that she was so much bigger. After the crying and the talking I pulled Lilly into my arms and headed for the stairs.

"Rose, could you call my father? I'm going to go and take a shower. And I know that this dress is pretty but I think that I'm going to have to get rid of it." I was walking up the stairs when I realized something, "Oh, and here is the ID of the guy who kidnapped me. He should be at the Palace Hotel for a while tonight so it shouldn't be hard to find hm." She nodded and turned to leave.

"Bella, is there anyone else that you want me to call?" she looked confused.

"Um, well call Alice and Jasper and Esme and Carlisle and Emmett. And I'd say Edward but he probably doesn't even know that I was gone and I don't want him to be distracted over there so yeah, just call the family I guess."

"Oh, you don't know! Oh this is good! I'll call you tomorrow! Buy Bella!" and she ran out the door. Weird.

EPOV

The security system was finally up and running and I was getting ready to call it a night. There were just a few more tweaks that needed to be made and then I could go home and be with my daughter. We still had no leads on where Bella was and the longer she was gone the more I felt like I was being eaten alive from the inside out. But the shrill ring of the phone made me jump a little and Charlie answered it.

"Hello, yes Rose, he's right here," e sighed and handed me the phone.

"What Rosalie?" I answered rather harshly.

"Well, fine! I wont tell you that your wife came home about an hour ago and doesn't know that you are even on the same continent." She huffed. But something inside of me was already gone. I dropped the phone without putting it back on its cradle or answering Rosalie and was out the door. I probably broke every traffic law getting home and when I finally did I was appalled to see that the front door was unlocked again! I would have to have a talk with Bella. If it wasn't bad enough that she was abducted but she just leaves the front door wide open for it to happen again!

I took the stairs two at a time and came to a sudden stop outside of the master bedroom. I hadn't seen my wife in nearly a year, she gets abducted, I have a daughter and now it's all finally coming to a close. Now we can be a family. I pushed the door open and the sight that I saw brought tears to my eyes. The two most important women were curled up in pajamas, on my bed, asleep. Bella had her arms wrapped around Lilly's small body protectively and Lilly had her small thumb in her mouth. Bella's hair was still damp from the shower she had taken and the strong smell of her strawberry shampoo engulfed my senses as I moved closer.

I kicked off my boots at the edge of the bed and crawled up to my family. I laid myself on the opposite side of Bella, with Lilly securely in between both of us and just looked at her. Bella looked so peaceful and happy to be holding our daughter when she slept. I brushed a strand of wet hair from her face and she started to stir. Soon I was met with the deep pools of chocolate that were Bella's eyes and she gasped.

"Edward?" she whispered.

I placed my fingers on her lips and shushed her, "It's okay. You're safe now. I'm here,"

"Oh, Edward!" She cried, "When did you get back?"

"About three days ago, what about you?" I chuckled.

"About an hour ago." She smiled.

"Bella, I need to know, who—" but she cut me off.

"Not now. Later. Lets just be a family," she ran her hand down my cheek. And I sighed.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too" she said. And all was well again.

**So I really hope that you guys liked it. It was just something that came to my while eating breakfast. I love, love, love reviews so please REVIEW!**

**XOXO,**

**SKaylor95 3 3 3 :D**


End file.
